so tell me when you're gonna let me in
by Crystallic Rain
Summary: He knew that he was clinging to something that could never last, the fact that certainly Kurt had been welcomed into Dalton, but nobody could replace New Directions because they were his family. How "Somewhere Only We Know" came to be. Klaine


**so tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

**Notes:** GUYS, I COULDN'T HELP IT. I just watched the video of SOWK on Perez and I cried. And then this happened.

* * *

><p>Blaine gently pressed the keys of the piano, filling the empty choir room with sound. The year was rapidly coming to an end, with their teachers adding to the already overwhelming course load by assigning papers and projects, and the Warbler Council still refused to accept defeat, lining up rehearsals and performances that were altogether unforgiving. Yet all he could think, after the conversation he had had with Kurt just the day before, was how desperately unfair it all was.<p>

It felt as though he'd only just told Kurt that _he_ was the one he'd been looking for forever. After all those months, he'd finally made the realisation that he was head over heels for _Kurt_.

And now, he was everything. He was every step he took, every thought he had, every dream that passed into his subconscious. He lived and breathed him. He _loved _him.

Kurt was finally in his hands, finally all his, and now he was slipping between his fingers, like water or sand or smoke... he was vanishing. And it wasn't _fair_.

And maybe, he reminded himself, it was even less fair for Kurt. Because he had known it from the beginning, from that first moment that it was _Kurt and Blaine_, since that moment on that stairs, since that moment Blaine took his hand, since that moment he heard Blaine sing. He knew, and he waited so patiently until Blaine finally opened his eyes and saw that what he'd always wanted had really been there all along.

Blaine sighed, running his fingers down the keys. He knew it would happen all along. He knew that he was clinging to something that could never last, the fact that certainly Kurt had been welcomed into Dalton, but nobody could replace New Directions because they were his _family_.

He'd always known that Kurt would go back. He'd be selfish if he didn't let him. (And he wanted to be selfish, wanted to keep Kurt all to himself because they'd had him for years at McKinley and they never fully appreciated him until it was too late, and now all he wanted was just more time, just a _little more time_.)

But this wasn't by any means the end of them. Kurt had waited far too long for Blaine to stop being a complete and total idiot to let it go that easily. And now Blaine was too consumed by it, too. It was _this_, just _this, _just _them_.

"Blaine?"

He heard Wes's voice, but he didn't really care. He continued tapping the keys of the piano, staring at them as though they were the ones that had wronged him.

Wes sat himself beside Blaine on the bench. "I understand you're sad, but—"

"Please," Blaine said desperately, "don't tell me I should be doing work or practicing for some meaningless performance. I just... I can't take it, right now."

Wes was silent, and Blaine was grateful for the boy's understanding. "Have you told him how you're feeling?" Wes asked instead. "Because I think you really need to, if it's taking this much of a toll on you."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Blaine asked bitterly. "You've seen just how much of a failure I am when it comes to this sort of thing."

"_Please_," Wes said, shaking his head, "don't make me say it."

"Sing it to him?" Blaine asked with an arched eyebrow.

Wes sighed, nodding. "And you can have the Warblers to back you up."

Blaine looked at him with even more surprise. "You threw such a fit when I suggested serenading Jeremiah at the GAP."

Wes allowed himself a small smile. "Yes, well, looking back at that, can you say it was a good idea?" Blaine looked down at the white and black keys, smiling wryly. "Besides, it's different this time."

"And why is that?"

"Other than the fact that we wouldn't be helping you profess your love to an older guy you hardly know, but instead convey some feelings to your _boyfriend_?" Wes paused, looking at Blaine with his own expression of sadness. "It's _Kurt_. All of the Warblers are going to miss him terribly. I mean—" he let out a subdued laugh, "Kurt's always going to be the little endearing spy that we met back in November to David and myself. It'll benefit all of us."

Blaine gave the other boy a sad yet appreciative smile. "With the mood I've been in, you're going to make me cry, and I assure you it'll be quite pathetic."

Wes laughed at this, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "I'll spare us, then," he said. "Now, do you have any ideas?"

Blaine smiled at the older boy. "I know just the thing."


End file.
